grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Hall
In Grasmere Valley he owns a hotel along with his wife Bessy Hall and is the father of Calum Hall and Sophie Hall. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley to Mr Hall and Mrs Hall, Anthony grew up in a good Christian environment. He however also had a lot of self confidence issues believing no one will ever love him and always wanting to prove himself. He had great feelings for Izzie who he tried to defend from Harold her abusive boyfriend and even had a very short relationship with him but she ultimately wasn't interested in him in that way. He ended up with the helps of his parents buying a hotel and running as they believe this project will provide him with purpose. He soon feel in love and married local girl Bessy Hall. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 The hotel is bombarded by Johan and Yasmin’s wedding guest who had failed to book the hotel for a reception but had demanded to use it all the same. This resort in them having to cope in the last minute with Stephanie Rosebell and Clara Rosebell pretending to be ill so they can go to the wedding which is soon found out when the reception turns up at the hotel. With Anthony and Bessy managing to cope with the scene in the end with Bessy and Anthony slow dance while the slackers Stephanie and Clara are forced to clear the entire place after the crazy reception. He also is instrumental in attempting to hide Queen Constance from Mephiboseth and Ezikiel along with Grieog by letting her use the hotel to hide. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime He is among those who goes on the round the world cruise which the entire town goes on as the result of Aggy Nickels's money she left in her will to the town. When Jake Cook and Justin Cook working in the kitchen needed some waiters as they were catering themselves out of the entire town only Daisy and Anthony Hall came to help out in this regard! Volume 5 He is seen tied up and locked in one of his hotel suits along with Bessy Hall, James Dontos and Albert Fords during when Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere try to take over the town in order to free their friend Mr Gardiner. It is Daisy, Ted Fed and the Houston Brothers who end up coming to their rescue and freeing them. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 His hotel ends up becoming the refuge for everyone in the town when the town is snowed in. Initially everyone in the town wanted to cancel Christmas at wanted to escape the town and not celebrate it together. Yet with the snow, the town has to celebrate Christmas together in the hotel and they are better for it. Volume 10 He is among those during the Mafia incident at the Town Hall trying to work out who the Mafia is before they take out the entire town. Anthony believed Ted Fed was the Mafia and voted for him. He was put to death for the crime but turned out to be innocent. It turns out however the town are playing a game of Mafia at the Town Hall and no one is hurt. Volume 11 Anthony and Bessy end up adopting Calum Hall as there son. Volume 34 When Barbara Novak declares she has a DVD that will break Grasmere Valley forever in return for not releasing her husband Michael Novak, Anthony hotel is flooded with guests as they all want to see the great reveal from Barbara who is also staying at the hotel. Anthony is clearly annoyed especially with his new partner in the hotel Daniel Laidende who doesn't seem to be great help and also Drew Fuller Daniel's best friend who is nowhere to be seen. Volume 42 Anthony and Bessy end up having Sophie Hall which is added to their family. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #2 Just the Two of Us? #2 Tale of Harvey Robinson Anthony is in the toilet when he is rudely interrupted by Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson while they take on their long tunnel of love ride which goes all sorts of places which includes the toilet where Anthony was using at the time. #8-10 Over the Edge #9 Tale of Dr Amanda Hathaway Anthony is among those in the hospital when Josh Harrow is taken in after falling out of the window trying to escape curfew to watch Abigail Zane in a play. They all hope for the best as the coroner Dr Amanda Hathaway goes to perform the surgery as all the other qualified doctors are away. #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #16 Tale of Sean Debris Anthony is seen at the Thames Valley Christian Camp being one of the leaders and is there when Sean Debris reunites with his wife Anne Debris who is surprised to see him alive. #18+22 Too Many Chefs… #22 Tale of Johnny Williams Anthony is seen walking with Johnny Williams after he lost the restaurant to Captain Poulet. Johnny asks Anthony if he wants to hear how it happened but Anthony says he has already heard him talk about it about 5 times. #66 Happy 1 Year Anniversary #66 Tale of Over a Year He is among those dancing and celebrating that the comics have been released for over a year. #96-100 What Christmas Means? #98 Tale of Anne Chapman-Candem Anthony is seen being glum over the banning of Christmas. #101 New Year’s Eve #101 Tale of New Year’s Eve Anthony writes on Facebook how he is having a great New Years Eve. #116-#117 Kid Napped #117 Tale of Chris Pana When Gail Blazers kidnapped the children in order that they do not go to Thames Valley Christian Camp that year, Anthony is among the leaders of the camp very worried where they are. Chris Pana manages to end up rescuing them and making sure they came to camp in the end.